1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection base assembly for memory cards, and particularly to an integrally formed connection base assembly, which can be in conjunction with the circuit board swiftly and provides four slot sockets with modularized layout and arrangement available for being inserted with six different types memory cards. In addition, the present invention further relates to a detector for a security digital card.
2. Description of Related Art
The flash memory serving as a loader of data storage really brings extremely convenient for the information industry, and, especially, it is beneficial for the main memory that it is unnecessary to offer a huge space while a single independent or temporary data is saved. Meanwhile, the specific data can be saved and managed well through a single memory.
Usually, the memory cards used for the consumptive electronic product, such as the digital camera, the MP3 player or the PDA, mostly can be classified into six standard memory cards, the multi-media card (MMC), the secure digital card (SD), the smart media card (SM), the compact flash card (CF) including type I and type II and the memory stick card (MS). Wherein, the only difference between the SD card and the MMC card is the number of contact pins so that a common slot socket of the read and write apparatus is enough for both of the cards.
However, the read and write apparatus for the memory cards available on the market mostly only provides a slot socket for a specific memory card to perform the operation of read and write such that the users have to prepare a read and write apparatus corresponding to a certain memory card used in the consumptive product. Hence, it is tedious that a slot socket is unable to accommodate different memory cards and it results in inconvenience that the read and write apparatuses have to be inserted to or detached from the computer frequently. In order to overcome the deficiency, a read and write apparatus adapted to multiple memory cards has been developed.
The read and write apparatus adapted to multiple memory cards basically provides at least two connection bases at the facial side and the reversed side of the circuit board respectively so that the exposed slot socket can be inserted with memory cards with different types and specifications for data read and write. However, the defect of the preceding read and write apparatus resides in that different types connection bases are mounted to the upper level or the lower level of the circuit board individually so that a complicate structure is formed and the procedure and the labor increase while the assembling job is conducted. As a result, it causes extra production cost and is not an effective solution for the read and write apparatus.
A connection base for memory cards according to the present invention comprises a base part and four guide piece sections. The base part is an integrated casing made by way of injection molding and provides a longitudinal spacing wall and two transverse partitions between an upper wall and a lower wall and between two lateral walls of a rear wall thereof respectively based on the width and the height of each of different types memory cards such that the front side thereof is formed with four slot sockets. Each of the slot sockets is provided with a plurality of grooves or engaging recesses corresponding to the number of signal terminals on the respective memory card. The guide piece sections are corresponding to the slot sockets respectively and each of the guide piece sections is located in and fixed to the corresponding one of the slot sockets and is composed of metal guide pieces corresponding to the number of the grooves and the engaging recesses. The metal guide pieces are bent and inserted into the grooves and the engaging recesses. Each of the guide pieces at an end thereof is a contact end received in the slot sockets and another end thereof is a connecting end. Once the base part is fixed to a circuit board and the respective guide piece at the connecting end thereof being soldered to the circuit board, each of the signal terminals can touch the contact end of the respective guide piece as soon as the different types memory cards are inserted into the respective corresponding slot socket, and the memory cards can be read out or written in data.